Postoperative bladder drainage is currently done using an indwelling bladder catheter attached to a bag for collecting the fluid. After bladder-neck surgeries, the patient is required to wear the bag, sometimes up to three or more weeks. The bag usually is drained at multiple times during the day. Patients often complain about the encumbrance of the bag as well as the associated awkwardness.